The Night Guy
^BA75031015D3548F32B7C89B0A271A97340E68C8AC736D6488^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Information Unknown ^1F259F2ACE6F1370311BCF11A33E775BB09B99FFB23E518C90^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.png Aresnal *Baseball Gernade: Baseball grenades are hollowed out baseballs filled with oil and fertilizer which act as an improvised explosive mix. Low tech and easy to make, the baseball grenade deals moderate ballistic damage to nearby enemies. Although it has lower damage, this grenade stand out from the rest as throwing the grenade doesn't attract enemies attention. The explosion still does, though. *Baseball Smoke Grenades: Just like the explosion kinds, these are made to release a dense smoke that shrouded mike from people's eyes *Baseball sticky bomb: Same as the others but sticky *Silent shoes: His shoes are insulated and don't make any sound when he moves *Fire resistant Hoodie: His hoodie is fire resistant *Wolf Belt: His belt can latch onto things, and even has a magnet in the metal holding piece of it. It also contains two chi-pills within the small back compartment of the belt itself, just in case he needs it. *The All-Use ( AKA The AU): Michael has created a wrist device called ' The All-Use '. It allows him to do a various amount of things, one aspect being that it houses his tactical slingshot within its base. Most whom would see the artifact around his wrist would mistake it for a large watch of some sort due to the screen monitor on the top of it. ( It looks like a pip boy from fallout ) The appearance of the weapon seems clunky but it's actual a lot more useful than it appears. On the right of the large watch like the device is an EMP generator that allows Mike to perform a bunch of electrical hacks. From Phone Hacks, Computer and security hacks, to even disrupt the electrical currents within establishments and vehicles to give temporary blackouts. Just like his car, it also has a police scanner. *The Wolf Glider: The back is good for storing items, but it also harness a featured detachable jet-powered glider which is made of lightweight carbon nanotubes, and silk like ribbing that uses special fabric that uses a magnetic frequency that allows him to glide for long periods of time. The Jet on the bottom of the backpack allows him to gain bursts of speed in the air just long enough that he could shoot forward. The Jet boosters are covered with wafer-thin solar power receptors that convert the mandarins in the air into electricity to power miniature high-speed electric turbine fans in his backpack. *The Wolf Mask: Whenever Mikes is placed in a situation where someone tries to overload his wolf senses or tries to smoke him out with poisonous gas, the gas mask will spring from his back like a by 1 feet and attach itself to his face. It then releases a purifying air supplement that will force out all negative things he'd breathe in previously in the form of farts. *Ballistic Blade Batons (BBB): These are steel rods that look like swords by mikes design to psych out his enemies. The rods have a laser system in the base of the hilt of the weapon. And when Mike hits a switch on them they can release an electrical charge that can knock out a grown man with ease. Also, the Kinetic information makes it so that every time the weapons are swung, the harder they hit. ( After 4 posts of usage, they have the capability to smash in even some of the densest of metal. ) They can retract from the hilt of the baton and extended. They are both 3 feet tall length. *Wolf Drone: Mike has a Drone that can fire itself out of his backpack. It allows him to survey areas and scan. It also can pick up items and move undetected through technological and supernatural means. This item was created by Mike and Kin and both. Kin gave Mike a crystal that comes straight from Kaiuri's inventory for the items from Hell. It's called a Pure chi base Crystal. ''Whatever Chi Principal Mike lays upon the drone it can enact it. This is how it can hide within plain sight. It also has a self-destruct function if its damaged or by voice command from the mike. It's hooked up to his AU, whenever mike looks at an item and wants his drone to pick it up. All he has to do is think about it and the WD follows suit on those brainwaves and does just that. If the drone is successfully hacked it will automatically self-destruct. Mike has also designed the bottom of the drone to have an airsoft rifle that can fire marbles. With his AU he can make the shots set for ' Lethal ' and ' Non-Lethal ' *Rover: After Mike's run in with Adam Lorraine and Roxanne Alexander. After Adam's robots killed the cops with the spikes, mike extracted a few from the cops dead body. Altering it completely. After inserting it into a computer to examine it, the robot itself began to morph instantly. At first it began to take the shape of fido, however in the process it slices mikes hand and the blood pours itself into the magical scientific mechanical organic material ( Thus cutting off all connections of Adam and its Golem properties turning it into a literal aspect of Junsei's will just like Mike. ) and it took the shape of a wolf instead; little did Mike know that this would give him a mental connection with this robotic wolf from here on out. However, the core of the beast began to shift and form sucking up all mechanical and metal things within the room to create its body. It also absorbed a computer in the process allowing it to create its own personal persona and the expansive intellect of the internet. Along with an Ultimatum sword that Kin had in the room. Making up for the majority of the wolf's body ( It's about 35% Ultimatum ) Its core body is made out of Platinum. But the magnet that it absorbed during its creation sits around the core of rovers ' heart. ' This is only important due to its self-destruction feature. Whenever Rover is hacked it will almost automatically do two things. The first phase will be singled around the factor that a cross-hack will engage instantly upon attempt. Meaning he will hack the hacker 1.5 seconds before the hacker is complete in its attempt. Also within Phase two, Rover will then explode ( I.E. The self-destruct feature. ) It will then kick out an explosive blast that would expand upon the distance of 1 Mile. Due to his core, after a good 5 minutes ( 5 posts ) his body will then reform itself back to 100%. Also, Rover can shift between his two forms. The Wolf Drone, and Rover. Rover sits in Mikes Backpack everytime he goes out as the Night-Guy. Since Rover is the Wolf Drone, he as a lethal and nonlethal mode. It stands at 5'0 and weighs about 700lbs. Rover Weaponry Lethal Mode. #Buzzsaw roll ( Sonic the hedgehog type roll. ) He can roll and burrow through even the densest forms of the metal highest grade being titanium or even higher. He can also cut his opponents up into ribbons with this mode. #He can bite through almost all forms of metals. #He can create a saber out of concentrated plasma that he can carry in his mouth, that can cut through most forms of organic material. #He can fire military grade RPG missiles from his back. ''Rover Weaponry Non-Lethal Mode. #'' ''Knockout gas rounds that he fires from his shoulders. #Knockout sound emitters, emits sound that knocks out opponents #Stun tranq rounds makes opponent go to sleep for 10 minutes *The Wolf Pack: The Wolf Pack. This backpack is consisted of the basic components of a Raginite device. Ragnainium or Ragnite is a space metal discovered and cultivated by Ochigi Ryoji. Ragnite is one of the few metals known to man that is not on the periodic table and is comparable to Ultimatum in terms of both durability and rarity. Ragnite, or Ragnainium is the name that was given to a space metal that was discovered on earth by a scientist of the name Ochigi Ryoji. In 2071 a meteorite hit the earth near a government facility. Even after impact its core was still intact, and was harnessed using the A.G.F (Anti-gravity field) technology. The core of the meteor the meteorite was and still is a black center with an eerie gray glow to the liquid. Ragnite is actually in its premature form a molten substance and is needed to be heated to 3,000C for it to remain malleable. The main problem with Ragnite was that it was too hot to the touch, and it could not be harnessed by solid means. As long as one uses A.G.F tech or some form of magnetism they were able to pick up this core as a whole, or break pieces of it off, and also allowed people to shape the object they wanted to create with Ragnainium. The only setback is that Ragnainium in its solidified form CAN NOT be melted down once again. Once it solidifies, the state that it takes is now permanent. In most cases, this is good, as Ragnite is virtually indestructible. To further test the metal, it was placed in a car-crushing machine, and enough pressure was applied to crush a car into literal scrap pieces. A marble of both Ultimatum and Ragnainium was placed in that crushing machine, and the result was the exact same: both marbles left literal dents inside of both plates of the crushing mechanism. Another testament to its indestructibility is that the only things that can even scratch the substance are either Ultimainium or Ragnite itself. Another drawback, however, is that the raw metal itself is almost impossible to lift on its own, and takes incredibly high powered machinery to even move it to another area, yet alone lift it. Ochigi’s main purpose with the metal was to defeat this weakness and find a way to make it flexible in more ways than one. Ragnainium is also easily malleable in liquid form. If shifted and molded right, the amount of weaponry possible from this core is limitless. It can be molded into swords, knives, and even bullets. The only matter is that this metal is EXTERMLY dense in weight. It is an unquantifiable amount of weight impossible to life by man alone. (Wade being an exception). Somethings like bullets, knives, and swords may be significantly lighter than things like armor or shielding. It was only until recently when it was discovered that by placing nodes of A.G.F. technology along the metal’s interior or by making a very thin hollow margin to insert inside of it, it could b made easier to lift. This metal has its falsified versions, however. Before Ochigi took the main source of the meteorite that brought this metal, the scientist took a piece of the meteorite itself (not the core) and fused it with Titanium to try and recreate Pure Ragnainium. Sadly it’s not as durable as the genuine source and is essentially cheap to reproduce. It’s basically Reinforced Titanium. This allows Mike to store a lot of items within his backpack without ever straining of the weight of it. The Night-Guy Mobile An old post office van that Mike tricked out. Putting a mustang engine inside of it, and bulletproof tires equipped with energy generators and a police scanner. It even has an anchor portion that can be used to bash into and impale cars. He's currently working on getting an AI system for it. *Catapult System- He has an eject button on the dashboard of the car, the roof of the car splits apart so that he can blast out of the top of the vehicle. Allowing him to go airborne for at least 200 feet in the air. *The Night-Guy Mobile can reach speeds of 500MPH due to the modified engine that he got from Kin's already modified mustang. The Tough titanium metals on the outer covering of the vehicle allow it to sustain these speeds. along with his tires that allow him to drift even still. *His tires and car exterior are mostly bullet proof but explosions could still do immense damage. *Muscle Car/Sports car engine hybrid - The Van allows mike to reach speeds of up to 700 mph. *Power tires - The tires are bullet proof and take hand grenade level explosions *Police scanner- It has a police scanner *Control B: Sprout's special grip tires for traction over any kind of terrain. At the same time, 5,000 horsepower is distributed equally to each wheel by auxiliary engines.” Definition of “any kind of terrain”: firm, icy, or unsteady ground; ocean floor; vertical mountainsides. *Control C: “For use traveling over the heavily wooded terrain. Powerful rotary saws protrude from the front of the Mach 5 to slash and cut any and all obstacles.” The rotary saws have also been used as a means of self-defense. *Control D: “Releases a powerful deflector which seals the cockpit into an air-conditioned, bullet- and crash-proof, and water-tight chamber. Inside it, I am completely isolated and shielded.” The deflector also protects against sleeping gas. *Control E: “The control for special illumination which can be traversed singly or in tandem, and which enables me to see much farther and more clearly than with ordinary headlights. It’s invaluable in some weird and dangerous places that I race the Mach 5.” When used with the “night shades” attached to Speed’s helmet, his vision is enhanced with infrared light. *Control F: “Used when the NGM ( Night Guy Mobile ) is under water. First, the cockpit is supplied with oxygen. Then, a periscope is raised to scan the surface of the water. Everything that is seen is relayed down to me by television.” The 100-pound auxiliary supply of oxygen is enough to last for thirty minutes. Powers *Werewolf Physiology - Thus placing him in Peak Human Condition but when angered he can breach up to Enhanced strength. *Reactive Adaptation - This only applies to certain things. He can adapt to up to 3 things in one battle scenario but only if there life threatening. Category:Gen 1 Category:Gen1